The White Dragon Woman
by AvatarofBahamut
Summary: ONESHOT. Zuko and Iroh stand up to a gang who harasses a mysterious girl with pale skin. Features Kisara from Yugioh!


It was a cool, windy morning in Ba-seing-sei. The sun was shining down upon the great metropolis like a golden glowing orb in the sky. The absence of perfume fragrances gave way to a fresh smell that lingered in the air. The streets were just beginning to fill up with people as many of them were on their way to work.

Zuko and his Uncle, Iroh, were on their way to work at the teashop, when they saw a gang of people gathered in the street.

"Why is there such a big gathering this early in the morning?" Zuko questioned. One of the members of the gang heard him and tried to shoo them both off, and then turned back. Curiosity struck both Zuko and Iroh, and they moved in for a closer look. The gang was harassing a young woman.

But, she was not an ordinary woman. Though her clothes were typical for a commoner of the city, her skin and hair were pale as snow, and her eyes were sapphire blue.

"Why don't you just go, already, huh?" One of them punched her in the gut. She clutched her stomach in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Please, I only need some water…I didn't mean to upset anyone." She pleaded with them.

"We're not giving water to a demoness like you!" Another kicked her. Tears fell from her eyes like rain. Iroh looked at Zuko, and he nodded to him. Zuko nodded back.

"That's enough!" Zuko came between the girl and one of the gang members before he could hit here again.

"This is none of your business, Scar-face." One of them spat at him. Iroh walked next to Zuko, and stared the gang member strait in the eyes.

"You choose to hurt others because they are different from you? You should be deeply ashamed of your actions…" Iroh scolded him.

"The only thing I'm ashamed of is not socking both you and Scar-face here right now. Back off Old Man!" Another member retaliated to Iroh. Zuko came forward.

"You don't want to mess with us. Now leave her alone." Zuko supported his Uncle. Just then, two Ba-seing-sei soldiers came over, having overheard everything that was said.

They glared at the gang, and a few of them began quietly stepping away.

"I think that's enough. We do not want any fights breaking out here. So all of you gang members better scram, or there will be consequences…" One of them warned them. The gang backed down. One of them sneered at Zuko and Iroh and spat on the ground by them.

"You got lucky this time." He muttered at the gang was escorted away by the other soldier. Zuko and Iroh turned to the young woman. She managed a weak smile.

"Thank you so kindly. Please, is there a place where I may get some water?" She asked. The soldier stepped forward and handed her a canteen he had from his belt.

"You may have some of mine." He said. She gulped it all down quickly, and handed the empty canteen back.

"I apologize, I was rather thirsty." The soldier saluted and bid them farewell as he returned to his duties.

"Are you going to be alright?" Iroh asked the young woman. She nodded yes.

"I will be fine. Thank you for standing up for me. That must have taken a lot of courage." She commented.

"…So do you two have names?"

"My name is Li, and this is my Uncle, Mushi." Zuko introduced Iroh and himself to her.

"Li and Mushi… I will remember that. My name is Kisara. Anyways, I must be going. Please, take good care of yourselves." She bid them farewell and ran around the corner.

"Wait!" Zuko tried to stop her, but when he turned around the corner, she was gone.

"Zuko! Look!" Iroh pointed up to the sky. There, in the clearness of the sun, a big, beautiful white dragon flew above them, it looked down at them as if to smile, and then

soared off into the distance.

"Uncle…you don't think she was…," Zuko paused, "…A dragon?"

"Who knows…," Iroh pondered for a moment.

"We'd better get to work, my nephew. We don't want to be late." Zuko grinned at his Uncle, and they started up again on their way to the teashop.

------------------------------------------The End-------------------------------------------------------

Note: Kisara is a fictional character from the Yu-gi-oh! Television series. She is not an OC for Avatar: The Last Airbender. Zuko and Iroh are canon characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Thank you for taking your time to read this ONESHOT fanfic.

Best regards,

The Avatar of Bahamut (Platinum Dragon)


End file.
